


Kitten Tracks

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlaws, snowed in cabin, and kitten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #1 under the pen name Nancy Platte.

It was almost too good to be true.  Jed "Kid" Curry stood in front of a snapping fire, the light dancing across the large marble hearth.  He was a free man.

The concept was still hard to grasp.  Free.  Freedom…

He grinned and shook his head.  And not only was he a free man, he was a rich man.  The situation was like some story in a dime novel.  Two outlaws go straight, win a pardon, and build a fortune.

His gaze rose to the mantle.  Several photos sat scattered across the rich-grained oak, pictures of himself and Hannibal Heyes.  A picture of the day they received their amnesty almost one year ago; a picture of them when they arrived in San Francisco as free men.  A picture of their first real estate deal…

So much had happened to them in so short a time.  He was still young, still had a lifetime ahead of him, but all his dreams had already come true.  What was left?

He stepped over to one of the winged-back chairs and sat.  In some ways he was bored.  The challenges were gone.  Granted, he was meeting new challenges, but it just wasn't the same.  But, every time he started to get the wanderlust he took one look at Heyes, and knew he wouldn't be packing anytime soon.

Kid Curry was in love.

His life with Heyes had taken several odd turns, but the oddest by far was the relationship the two men had come to share.  He wouldn't trade it, though.

He glanced at the tall grandfather clock, wondering where his partner had gotten to.  Heyes was due back an hour ago…

Curry pushed out of his chair and headed for the front door.  Pausing at the large picture window, he looked out on the cobblestone drive.  Nothing.  The weather beyond the glass was grey and dreary, a typical December day.  Tom, their houseman, was fixing a large red ribbon to the hitching rack.  Christmas was growing closer.

The Kid grinned, looking forward to the Holiday.  It had taken him months to find the right gift, but he had.  Something Heyes would never think up for himself.  A trip, to an exotic island in the Pacific… Hawaii.

Funny name, but all the tales he'd heard from sailors and travelers sounded like it would be a trip into paradise.

The clacking cadence of horseshoes on the cobblestone announced Heyes' return.  Curry smiled and returned to the living room, knowing Heyes would look for him there.

Heyes joined him, carrying a small wooden crate.

"What's that?" the Kid asked.

"Shh," Heyes said softly, opening the lid to reveal a tiny tabby kitten curled up in a ball.  "It's sleeping."  The animal's front paw twitched.

The bright blue eyes widened.  "A kitten?"

"For the house," Heyes explained, a lopsided grin spreading over his face.  I thought she'd make it more… cozy, I guess."

"And it's not now?" the Kid asked, mock hurt in his tone.

Heyes saw through the facade.  "Of course."  He reached out, resting a hand lightly on Curry's shoulder.  "But sometimes this place is…"

"Too damned big."

Heyes nodded.  "I thought she might make it feel a little smaller."

"Sounds like a typical successful Heyes plan to me," the Kid said, looking down at the grey-striped ball of fur with black points and a white chest.  He reached out and lifted the dainty tip of her tail.  The kitten's nose twitched, but she remained asleep.  "Think she'll be much of a mouser?"

"If she can find any around here," Heyes said, setting the small wooden box on the hearth.

Hannibal made himself comfortable on the couch while Curry poured a small shot of brandy for them both and carried it back to join his companion.  "You did have me worried," he said in as chastising a tone as he could manage.

Heyes accepted the glass.  "Sorry about that.  The fog had the streets tied up."

"I'm just glad you're back," Curry said, then paused as Tom entered.

"I've started setting out the holiday decorations," he explained.  "I'd like to go into town and acquire a tree.  If messrs have no need of me for the time being."

Heyes fought back a smile.  Tom was a very proper butler, and they had inherited him with the house.  "Sounds like a good idea," he said.  "It's time to start indulging in some Christmas cheer."

"Yes, sir," Tom replied.  "I shall be back before supper."

"Take your time," Curry suggested.  He had his own kind of Christmas cheer he'd like to indulge in.

They watched the man leave, then Curry stood and added more wood to the fire, casting a cherry red-orange light into the rapidly darkening room.  Heyes was standing behind him when he finished, wrapping him in a hug.

"What are you doin'?"

"Thinking about a special kind of Christmas cheer," Heyes replied huskily.

There was a throaty chuckle.  "Heyes, you've been readin;' my mind…"

The kitten mewed softly, then rolled over and stretched out along the opposite side of the box.

"But what about this little lady?" the Kid asked.

"Let her watch," Heyes suggested, leaning to nibble softly at his partner's neck.

Curry's arms came up to encircle his lover, pulling him into a tight embrace.  They wrestled playfully to the rug-covered floor.

In a few moments the two men managed to scatter clothing over the furniture and carpet before they stretched out side by side in front of the fire.  Inquisitive black eyes peered at them from over the top of the crate.

 _Meow_.

" _You_ can wait," Heyes told the kitten.

A second soft mew answered him.

"Absolutely," Curry concurred, his lips coming down to capture Heyes'.

Hannibal retaliated, his hands sliding up Curry's bare chest, teasing the already hard nipples.  He chuckled as the blond pressed against his hip.

Another mew echoed in the room, followed by the sounds of scratching inside the wooden crate.

"You were saying about her watchin'" Curry whispered, as he nibbled on Heyes' ear.

"Let her watch…" Heyes said, burying his face in the Kid's neck and starting a steady assault down the curve to the waiting collarbones and beyond.

Curry sucked in a sharp breath, causing the kitten to look.  She cocked her head as Heyes shifted to a more frontal attack.

The Kid moaned in surrender.

The kitten echoed the wavering sound with a louder meow.  Both men laughed.  The kitten stood up in her box for a better view.

"Don't stop!" the Kid complained, pressing his hips up and against Heyes.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, I didn't bring a Peeking Tom home with me!"

Heyes growled and sat up, grabbing Curry's shoulders and forcing him over onto his back.  The kitten, taking the playful assault as an invitation to join the romp, lithely leaped over the side of the small crate, landing silently on the table top.

Heyes, too intent on his final victory over the squirming Curry, missed the spill of grey fur that tumbled from the table and went sliding across the strip of carpet-less hardwood floor.  The kitten's claws sought traction, finding it on the edge of the carpet where Heyes and the Kid lay tangled.

Three bounding jumps and the small package of fur landed on the back of Heyes' thigh, tiny claws gripping the sensitive skin.

"Ahh!" the ex-outlaw bellowed, his head coming up, eyes round.

"What?!" Curry gasped, his own pleasure now wavering between completion and foundering.

Heyes' hands whipped backwards, trying to grab the handful of fur as it scampered up his leg and across his naked butt, the sharp nails leaving small punctures in their wake.  "Nnuuaahhh…"

"What?!" Curry wheezed, as Heyes' full weight pressed him deeper into the carpet.

"Kid!"

Curry's eyes suddenly popped like he'd been caught by a photographer's flash.  "She's got claws!" he yelled.

"You're tellin' me?" Heyes challenged, managing to climb out of the tangle of the Kid's arms and legs and corner the small beast as it continued to explore across exposed skin.

They laughed as Heyes made several attempts at scooping the kitten up – all of them failing miserably.  He finally squatted down and tapped the floor invitingly.  The kitten pounced and he scooped her up.  Cradling the tiny feline to his chest, Heyes watched her curl up.  The faintest purr echoed through the room as her eyes dropped closed again.

          Heyes returned her the box.

"I think she's worn out."

"Then put her to bed," Curry said.  " _We_ have something to finish."

Heyes smiled.  They did indeed.

The End


End file.
